The Traveller (character)
The Traveller is the antagonist of the 11th episode of Creeped Out, also titled The Traveller. Appearance The Traveller has a similar appearance to that of an adult human man, apart from the fact that his skin is bright blue. He wears a black coat, hat and leather gloves. Role In the episode The Traveller, we first see the eponymous character in a scene where time appears to freeze, and a person with blue skin puts their hand on the back of Baz Warren's neck, causing sparks to appear. Later, an old man approaches Jodie in a state of agitation. He claims he is Baz Warren and says 'the thing with blue skin' came for him. Before running off, he gives Jodie a black box which is accompanied by a card reading 'take from me and I'll take from you'. Mrs. Gunson has been watching, and she confiscates the box from Jodie, placing it in a locker. Jodie picks the lock and takes the box home. She opens it and finds a large button; when she hits it and 'pauses' a conversation with her mum, she realises the button stops time. Jodie and Brandon have some fun with the button, until they hear sounds and realise they are not alone. They see a man with blue skin walking around the estate. They fool the man by pretending to be frozen themselves, but after he walks away, they hear a woman screaming. They realise the screaming is coming from Mrs. Gunson's flat. Looking through the window, they see the blue-skinned man holding his hand over Mrs. Gunson's face; his touch causes her to age rapidly. He holds up the card saying 'take from me and I'll take from you'. He catches sight of Jodie and Brandon, and they run for cover. They realise the man punishes those who steal, and that he is looking for the black box. Jodie and Brandon leave the box in the middle of the estate. The blue-skinned man approaches and picks it up, but still seems to be after them. They hide in Jodie's flat, but the blue-skinned man finds them and begins to attack Brandon, leaving a white streak in his hair. When Brandon asks what he wants, Jodie realises she is being punished for being a burden on her mum. Brandon insists Jodie has learned her lesson and will change from now on. She shakes hands with the blue-skinned man. The blue-skinned man leaves Jodie a card which reads: 'break your promise and I'll break mine. Until then... a reminder of the punishment that awaits'. We see Jodie inspecting her right hand, which is now wrinkled and aged. Powers and abilities In the episode, The Traveller demonstrates the following powers: * Ability to pause time * Ability to cause humans to age by touching them The Traveller seems to be unable to speak, and communicates through written cards. Though it's possible the Traveller can he just doesn't for some unknown reason. Trivia * The character is not named in the episode, and is only identified as 'The Traveller' in the end credits. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Antagonists